


Unconditional

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Touch-Starved!Geralt, geralt gives good bear hugs and nothing will convince me otherwise, geralt is covered in gore but it doesn't really deal with that, kid!Reader, other than adding to his grumpy mood, pure fluff ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Summary: A small gesture of kindness means more than you could realize.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Unconditional

"Sir witcher! Sir witcher!"

Geralt growled as the words reached his ears and kept walking, villagers hastening out of his way as he stalked through the street.

He could hardly blame them. Covered in selkiemore guts, refusing to limp despite his leg throbbing like a bitch, and that  _ denied his payment by that bastard mayor, _ Geralt was in a foul mood and he was sure his temper showed.

When he felt a small, warm hand latch onto his he whirled, lips peeled back from his teeth in something akin to a snarl--

And froze when he came face to face with a wide, gap-toothed smile in a young, innocent face. You smiled naively up at him, thin fingers latched onto his grimy hand.

"You forgot this!" you told him, pressing a pouch into his hand. He heard the jingle of coins and raised an eyebrow at you.

He absolutely did not melt when you giggled.

"I know my papa said he wasn't gonna pay you, but I told him a promise is a promise and you got hurt doin' what he asked and he wasn't being fair and so he said that if I thought it was so important that I should give you those coins myself and so here I am, giving you the coins!" you babbled all in one breath, beaming up at him. You were clearly quite proud of yourself, eyes gleaming with admiration, and Geralt felt something in his chest squeeze.

He sighed gustily, pocketing the coin. He started to ruffle your hair, but seeing how filthy his hand was and how clean your hair was, thought better of it. He dropped his hand to his side with a gruff, "Thanks kid."

He tried to tug his hand away from yours, but you latched onto him like a vice. He didn't dare use more force, not wanting to hurt you.

"Kid--" he started uncomfortably. He could feel people starting to watch the two of you, could hear the beginnings of uneasy whispers.

"Y/N," you interrupted brightly.

Geralt pinched his nose and gently pried your hand off of his. When your face puckered into a pout he sighed again, crouching so he was closer to your level and speaking quietly.

"Thank you, Y/N, for convincing your father to pay me my coin. It was….very kind of you. But you should go home now."

You looked at him with wide eyes. "Where are you gonna go, Sir Witcher?"

Geralt will forever deny that he felt his heart squeeze when you called him that. "I'm gonna move on, head out of town."

You frowned at him. "Why?"

Glancing around, Geralt sighed. "I think it would be best for everyone involved if I didn't linger."

"What if there's another monster? Who will protect us?" Such faith in your earnest gaze. Geralt ached in a way entirely different from his physical wounds. He gingerly rested a hand on your shoulder, speaking solemnly. "Tell you what. If there are any more monsters, I'll come back and take care of them."

"Do you promise?" you insisted.

"I promise," Geralt assured you, squeezing your shoulder lightly before letting go. Before he could stand up, you launched yourself at him. Geralt froze, tense as a coiled spring, years of training and instinct bracing him for an attack.

When he felt your small arms wrap around his neck, all the air left his lungs in a rush. His hands, half-raised as though to fend you off, slowly came up to rest on your back and return the embrace. They trembled very slightly, but no one without a Witcher's heightened senses would ever notice. His thighs were aching and throbbing in protest from crouching down, but….

But you were warm and small and soft and you smelt of trust and gratitude. So fragile in his arms, so vulnerable, yet never once doubting that you were safe. It was a greater gift than any coin you could have given him, and Geralt wouldn't have stood up for anything in the world, didn't ever want this to end.

He squeezed his eyes closed, pressing his face into your hair so that any emotion his face might betray would remain hidden.

"Sir Witcher? Are you alright?" you asked quietly.

"I'm…I'm fine," Geralt muttered.

"Because….you're squishing me a bit," you said breathlessly. Geralt immediately released you with a sick feeling in his stomach. Giggling, you leaned back but didn't pull away, resting your hands on his shoulders and smiling brightly. "You give real good bear hugs!" you told him cheerfully.

Geralt couldn't help it. He smiled. A tiny, fleeting thing, but there nonetheless. He did ruffle your hair this time

"It's getting late. Head on home now."

You pouted at him. He raised an eyebrow and did his best to look stern.

Heaving a dramatic sigh so he would know precisely how put-upon you were,you nodded. "My mama will have dinner ready soon," you acknowledged.

"Don't keep her waiting," Geralt told you. He finally dropped his arms so they no longer encircled you. When you lingered still, he gave you another stern look.

With an impish grin, you bounced forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Stunned, Geralt stared after you as you ran back the way you came.

"Don't forget your promise, Sir Witcher!" you called over your shoulder.

Geralt pressed a hand absently to his cheek, where you'd kissed him. Something bittersweet ached in his chest as he slowly came to his feet, but he also felt tingling warmth spreading through him.

"I won't forget," he quietly vowed, even though you could no longer hear him.

The afternoon sun seemed to shine a little brighter as he continued on his way.


End file.
